Child Of Memories
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: She smiled softly at him and took him into her arms, “would you like to hear a story little one, about how mommy and daddy met.”
1. Chapter 1

Child of Memories

Hermione looked at herself and smiled. Three years had passed and still here she was. She looked at herself once over and walked to the door.

"Here goes nothing," she told herself as she said and began to walk down the stairs of her home.

She walked into a small room; few rays of sun shine where able to came from the windows in the back and side of the room…a small baby's bed stood there into the middle. A rocking chair on the far left and a changing table on the other side

"Hows mommy's little angel." she asked as she picked up her one year son

He looked at her with his dark brown eyes questioning her…

"Howdid my little prince sleep," she asked as she changed him. She carried him to there sitting room after she finished and set him down on his play mat. While she cleaned up a little bit; her home was not glamorous, but it was full of love and clean. She smiled as she saw her son pick up a small little baby book she had bought him.

"Just like your father," she said as she looked down at him. Sheshook her head,as though trying to get those thought out of her mindand began organizing her home, cleaning tables, and picking up baby toys.

She smiled as she looked around, the small table in the middle of her living room was perfect. Tea was ready to be served small pastries set next to it.Her son was dressed and groomedand everything was set.

She sighed and sat down on one of her sofa and looked at him.

"I hope your father loves you, my little prince, and if he doesn't I will love you enough for both of us," she said with a pain in her heart.

The small child hiccupped and began to hit his small book with his tiny fists. She smiled softly at him and took him into her arms, "would you like to hear a story little one, about how mommy and daddy met."

The child just blew a spit bubble, with out knowing the meaning of the story his mother was about to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had all began three years to this day, on a hot afternoon. I was sitting with your uncle Ron and Harry in the school yard. We had just finished our exams and we still couldn't believe it was a week before we where free to do as we pleased with out lives! A week! So far, yet so close!

"What are you planning to do after, Hogwarts?" asked Ron as he looked up at me.

'Not sure,' I answered as I looked at the floor and then back up at him. 

'Well, _you_ can be anything you want to be with _your_ grades,' Harry said as he threw twig into the distance.

'Harry, I don't even know my grades yet,' I said as I looked up at him, 'So how can I be anything I want if I'm not even sure yet if I failed potions, or passed, I didn't have enough-"

'Don't fret, Hermione. We all know you're going to have the highest grades of us all, if not the whole school,' Ron said definately as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed the dirt off his robes.

I blushed and smiled, 'Thanks Ron, I know you'll do great too.' I stood up too and kissed him on the lips.

'Oh, come on. .' said Harry rolling his eyes, 'Do u have to do _that_ in front of me?'

'Shut it!' Ron snapped, the tips of his ears red, resebling a misshaped turip.

I laughed and said, 'Well guys, I need to go to the library--'

'Hermione,' Ron whined, 'You've been studying like crazy for these exams…take a brake for me!'

'Harry!'

I heard someone scream as they came running and kissed Harry on the lips.

'And you talk about _us_? What about _you two_!' I exclaimed, smirking at Harry.  
He grinned and smiled down at Ginny

'Well, you see,' said Ginny, 'when we do this--,'and she kissed him again, a gesture Harry didn't seem to mind-- 'when we do this'-- she said after they broke apart, '--its cute but when _you_ do it: its just wrong..

I smiled and said, 'Oh, you mean this?' And I kissed Ron. I could hear Ginny making puke noises in the background, but didn't care. After we ended the kiss, I looked at Ron and smiled, 'I'll be at the party tonight, ok? I have to go. Bye!'

I picked up my book bag and headed to the library to return some books and do some research, if I had time

As I walked around the corner and I unfortunately bumped into Professor Snape.

"Idiot girl! Watch where you're walking!"

I looked up at him and murmured, 'Sorry, professor. Won't happen again.' And I walked away…

I looked at my watch, sighing, _no time to do research_. I opened the library door and walked through. Placing all my books I needed to return to the library on the return stand.

I walked back to my usual table and opened my book bag. Sitting down, I took out my sketch book and sat looking at a picture of a woman and a man kissing. I ran my fingers over the mans face,and had a unusual sensation that i knew this man. I had drawn this a few weeks ago, and still I could not understand whothese two people where. I looked at it before standing up and walking to an empty dim lighted book room. I closed my eyes, running my fingers over the spine of the books, finally stopping at a old 'Hogwarts through the ages'book. Removing it from its place, I made my way back to my table.

I stopped, my heart pounded in my chest. Standing with my sketch book was none other then Professor Snape.


End file.
